


лови меня (когда я падаю в твои объятья)

by sige_vic



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: у Эрин Гилберт есть два типажа, на которые она западает.





	лови меня (когда я падаю в твои объятья)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [catch me (when I'm falling for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515374) by [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak). 



> бета - alba-longa

В первый месяц существования «Охотниц за привидениями» Эрин Гилберт подмечает в Джиллиан Хольцман следующее:

— У нее потрясающе умелые руки.  
— У нее может быть двадцать видов рака — от всех радиоактивных материалов, с которыми она работает (и лижет их, и хранит в лифчике, и возможно, спит с ними).  
— Ее волосы — нечто особенное, и однажды Эрин обязательно расспросит Хольцман, как ей удается поддерживать их в таком виде. Ведь Эрин — физик, который специализируется на теории волн, но эти конкретные волны — пока еще неизученная территория, и, возможно, ей стоит написать несколько научных статей по этому поводу.  
— Она легко идет на физический контакт, что интересно в плане женской социализации, которую Эрин обожает.  
— Она вообще очень интересный человек.

Эрин всегда западала на интересных людей, и, если бы Кевин не вошел тогда в помещение, поигрывая мускулами, возможно, все случилось бы гораздо раньше. Но что уж тут поделать — у всех есть свой типаж для сексуальных фантазий, и Эрин раньше всегда предавалась мечтам о человеке именно с такой внешностью. Пусть даже этот человек не может разобраться в сенсорных экранах и самых простых средствах коммуникации родом из XIX века — зато он носит тугие джинсы и ездит на мотоцикле. Эрин подозревает, что не запала бы на такое, если бы не женская генетическая память поколений.

Однажды, когда они остались с Кевином наедине, она просканировала его одним из детекторов, пока он был увлечен разглядыванием отражения в зеркале. Ей хотелось проверить — а вдруг в Кевина вселился дух золотистого ретривера или что-то вроде того? Результат, впрочем, оказался отрицательным. 

По сути, хоть Хольцман и явно ее типаж, это типаж, который предпочитает доктор физики Эрин Гилберт, бывшая девочка-гик, помешанная на призраках. Эта Эрин любит гениев с золотыми руками и ничего не имеет против, когда ею слегка командуют. А вот Кевин — типаж для Эрин из фантазий: профессора, который преподает эротическое искусство и вовлекает красивого студента в практические занятия своим предметом. Конечно, в реальности она бы не сделала ничего подобного, ведь это отвратительно, возможно незаконно и уж определенно нарушило бы преподавательскую этику.

В любом случае, все эти романтические увлечения остаются почвой для исключительно теоретических рассуждений, ведь весь первый месяц их работа в бизнесе, который они сами же и основали, — это настоящие американские горки. На них она избавляется от всего, над чем работала много лет, а также спасает город, доказывает, что призраки реальны, учится сражаться и бросается в спиритический портал, чтобы спасти лучшую подругу. И да — призраки реальны, и она была права, она все это время была права.

После сумасшедшего первого месяца, однако, все потихоньку устаканивается. Им нужно заниматься такими скучными административными делами, как получение всевозможных лицензий и заполнение кучи налоговых деклараций. Охоту за привидениями тоже никто не отменял, ведь далеко не все привидения отправились в свое призрачное царство, так что Охотницы по большей части заняты — но это разумная занятость с выездами на реальные дела примерно два раза в неделю, а также столкновениями со всякими розыгрышами, которые они с радостью разоблачают. Еще им приходится иметь дело с прессой, но это они предоставляют Пэтти, которая привыкла общаться с людьми, к тому же пресса ее обожает. Остальные трое способны только отвечать на вопросы на новостном сайте Reddit, и то — только в разделе AskScience.

Эрин и Эбби получают контракт на вторую часть своей чуть-не-разрушившей-мир книги, которая внезапно побила все рекорды продаж на «Киндл».

— Невероятно! Поверить не могу! — радостно закричала Эбби, когда представительница «Амазона» сообщила сумму, которую сайт должен был им выплатить.

— Мы тоже! — закричала в ответ представительница. Она чуть не рыдала, поэтому они решили на нее не давить. Чек, который в итоге выписал им «Амазон» оказался даже более приятным, чем аванс, выплаченный издательством. И уж определенно приятнее, чем любые предложения пожизненного найма от Колумбийского университета (Эрин было оставлено шесть голосовых сообщений, ни на одно из которых она так и не ответила). 

Пожарная часть — тоже приятное местечко, где Хольцман занимает весь второй этаж, на котором она может паять, сваривать, конструировать и нарушать законы физики в свое удовольствие. Именно этот этаж оказывается для Эрин самым уютным местом во всем здании — и она проводит здесь на удивление много времени, наблюдая за Хольцман в ее ипостаси сумасшедшего ученого. Та постоянно что-то изобретает — и, если бы она позаботилась о том, чтобы написать обо всех своих изобретениях и опубликовать эту работу, ей определенно дали бы Нобелевку еще до достижения сорока лет. На втором этаже имеется весьма удобный стул, а также стол и роутер, поэтому сигнал вай-фая тут самый сильный. На самом деле, в том, что Эрин работает именно здесь, есть железная логика. Первый этаж хорош только в одном случае: когда им приносят еду, Хольцман съезжает вниз по пожарному шесту, обхватывая его одной рукой и сжимая обоими бедрами. 

В этот момент они с Эбби сидят на диване, и Эбби толкает Эрин локтем. 

— Прекрати! 

Хольцман берет кусок пиццы, и ее рубашка слегка задирается. Эрин не может отвести взгляд.

Эбби снова толкает ее локтем и шипит: 

— Прекрати! Она не слепая, и кора головного мозга у нее отлично функционирует. А ты таращишься на нее так же, как раньше таращилась на Кевина.

— Ничего подобного, — шипит Эрин в ответ, но прекрасно знает, что лжет. Она ничего не может с собой поделать.

Эбби пожимает плечами.

— Как скажешь. 

И поедает пиццу с самодовольным многозначительным видом. 

Как же это банально — Эрин словно оказывается в любовном романе, из тех, что покупаешь в аэропорте перед тем, как отправиться в отпуск, а потом не признаешься, что читала.

Они вдвоем в лаборатории, и Эрин помогает Хольцман: придерживает какую-то штуку, которую та припаивает. Они стоят, почти касаясь бедрами, и это несправедливо — даже свет кажется таким романтическим: загадочно поблескивает паяльник, а на потолке расположены стильные светильники, размещенные по совету их дизайнера по интерьеру. Свет от них исходит рассеянный, что непрактично и небезопасно для лабораторной обстановки. Разумеется, именно из-за этого Эрин теряет концентрацию и сует руку прямо под паяльник Хольцман. 

— Ай! — восклицает она и отчаянно трясет рукой.

— Замри, — просит Хольцман. 

Она отворачивается, чтобы убрать паяльник, после чего возвращается к Эрин. Теперь она почему-то стоит еще ближе, чем раньше, и берет Эрин за руку. 

— Ты не ругаешься, — замечает она, разглядывая ожог через цветные стекла очков, после чего снимает их и кладет рядом с последним изобретением.

— Что? — не понимает Эрин. Она такая беспомощная, и рука у нее болит, а Хольцман стоит так близко, и Эрин чувствует себя таким подростком — о боже. Наверное, она не была бы такой беспомощной, если бы начала трахаться еще в старших классах.

— Даже когда обжигаешься. Это неестественно, — заявляет Хольц, а затем, совершенно внезапно, затягивает обожженный палец в рот, такой горячий и гладкий, — и смотрит Эрин прямо в глаза, дерзко и с любопытством. 

Эрин чувствует нестерпимый жар и явное приглашение к действиям, поэтому делает то, что от нее ожидается: вытаскивает палец и заменяет его языком. 

Хольц целует ее в ответ, и проходит больше минуты, прежде чем она отрывается и спрашивает: 

— Погоди-ка, а Кевин? 

Эрин пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляд от губ Хольцман.

— Ага, поняла — обязательная гетеросексуальность*, Кевин — диснеевский принц во плоти, так? 

Хольцман не дожидается ответа и снова целует ее — и на этот раз не останавливается. 

Эрин раньше никогда не трахали у ядерного реактора. Ощущение оказывается теплым и приятным — определенно стоит рекомендации. Руки у Хольц и правда очень умелые, хоть и совсем не изящные. Наверное, когда-то были, но огрубели от работы, стали мозолистыми — и это так классно, что они не похожи ни на ее собственные, ни на все прочие руки, касавшиеся Эрин когда-либо. На полу, среди кучи хлама, натасканного Хольц, обнаруживается зеркало, и Эрин смотрит, как в нее ловко входят пальцы — и почему-то это даже больше заводит, чем само ощущение внутри. 

— Хочу заставить тебя орать матом, — рычит Хольц. Ухо Эрин обдает горячим дыханием, мочку стискивают зубы, а потом Хольц делает что-то большим пальцем, и Эрин действительно выдыхает: «Бляааааа», громко и ясно, от звонкого «б» до протяжного «а», и эхо разносит этот звук по лаборатории, отражаясь от высокого потолка и арматуры — гораздо четче, чем неразборчивые стоны самой Хольц, которыми она откликается на движение пальцев Эрин внутри. 

Снизу до них доносится чье-то ворчание, а затем характерное восклицание, которое Эбби издает, когда выигрывает у кого-то деньги — но Эрин понимает, что ей сейчас не до этого. Хольц хихикает ей в ухо, затягивает в горячий рот пальцы, а затем целует — развратно, грязно и с обещанием большего, и колени у Эрин подгибаются.

У нее появляется очень хорошее предчувствие по поводу всей этой затеи с охотой на привидений.

**Author's Note:**

> Термин «обязательная (принудительная) гетеросексуальность» впервые появился в статье американской поэтессы и феминистки Адрианны Рич Compulsory heterosexuality and Lesbian Existence (перевод с сокращениями есть здесь http://www.art-initiatives.org/ru/content/obyazatelnaya-geteroseksualnost-i). В этой статье Рич полемизирует с широко распространенным убеждением о том, что большинство женщин по природе своей гетеросексуальны. Она считает, что гетеросексуальную ориентацию нам навязывают с рождения в процессе воспитания и социализации. В результате природная бисексуальность большинства женщин оказывается подавленной социальными ограничениями — и у многих так и не выходит из латентного состояния.


End file.
